Floating Hanna-Boo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Wow! Someone's being a Spencer." says Hanna with sarcasm. "I'm Aria, not Spencer." says Aria. "Don't ever claim that I can't think for myself and only follows the beat of Spencer's drum, cause that's wrong."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Floating Hanna-Boo**

 **Hanna Marin is a girl of many sides. She can be very adorable and childish at times, while other times she is sex crazy and love her booze.**

On this night, Hanna and her BFF Aria Montgomery are having a girl-night in the park.

Aria and Hanna sit on a soft blanket, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I need some 'water of blaze' or I'll fall fucking asleep soon." says Hanna as she open her white bag and pull out a steel flask.

"Damn it, Hanna! Not your flask again. I remember last time you had that with you. Things went more than a bit crazy." says Aria.

"Relax and chill out, Aria. Me is in control." says Hanna. "I'm not gonna turn into drunk weird me. I promise."

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." says Aria.

"Just to be clear here, are you saying that I'm gonna become all drunk-lesbo and all, like I sometimes do when I've had too much booze in me?" says Hanna.

"Yes, Hanna. That is exactly what I meant. I don't like it when you are that way. Drunk and weird Hanna is not the version of Hanna that I prefer to spend time with." says Aria.

"Awww, my sweet Aria doesn't like doing some cute girl on girl stuff with the adorable Hanna-Boo." says Hanna in a childish tone.

"C'mon, Hanna. You're straight and you're dating Caleb. I'm straight and I'm dating Ezra. You and I aren't lesbians, we've never been lesbians." says Aria in a serious tone.

"I know. I'm just joking around a bit." says Hanna.

"I hope so. I don't wanna deal with drunk Hanna Marin tonight." says Aria.

"Wow! Someone's being a Spencer." says Hanna with sarcasm.

"I'm Aria, not Spencer." says Aria. "Don't ever claim that I can't think for myself and only follows the beat of Spencer's drum, cause that's wrong."

"Sorry..." says Hanna in a weak tone.

"It's okay." says Aria with a friendly smile.

"Let's party!" says Hanna as she takes a huge sip from her flask.

"What are you drinking exactly?" says Aria.

"Irish whiskey." says Hanna.

"Does it taste good...?" says Aria.

"Sure. You want a sip huh?" says Hanna.

"No, of course not." says Aria.

"Too bad..." says Hanna. "I love drunk Aria. She's so much fun."

"I don't think so." says Aria.

"Aria, don't be wimp." says Hanna.

"I've never been a wimp and I'm not starting now." says Aria.

"If you say so, girl." says Hanna with a tiny laugh.

"Hanna, be good." says Aria.

"What are you? My mom?" says Hanna.

"I'm not your mom, simply a friend who care about you." says Aria in a soft friendly voice.

"Awwww, thanks!" says Hanna as she give Aria a nice friend-hug.

"Hanna Clarissa Marin, you're my BFF and have been so since we first met in the park way back when we were lil' children." says Aria.

"Aria Jennifer Montgomery, I feel the same about you." says Hanna.

"Wow! Didn't think you'd remember my middle name." says Aria.

"I could never forget." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Aria.

"Make me cute!" says Hanna as she take another sip from her flask.

"Ah, what the heck!" says Aria as she reach down into her jacket pocket and pull out a flask.

"OMG, you have a flask too?" says Hanna in positive surprise.

"Yeah. I don't show it to people. Before now, only Ezra's seen it." says Aria.

Hanna's flask is a glossy chrome finish with 'Hanna-Boo' engraved in pink on it, while Aria's flask is a dark black satin finish with a red celtic cross painted on it.

Aria open her flask and takes a tiny sip.

"I'm so happy that you have a flask too." says Hanna. "Feelin' a lot closer to you now."

"I bought this flask in a vintage store during my year in Iceland. The guy who own the store told me that it was from the 50s." says Aria.

"Cool, a vintage flask. I just got mine at the mall a few years ago." says Hanna.

"That's cool too. Han." says Aria.

"Yep." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"I can't believe I've showed you my flask." says Aria as she blush a bit.

"No fear. I think it's cool. So, what's in it...?" says Hanna.

"I'm drinking brandy from Texas." says Aria.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"How's your mom doin' these days?" says Aria.

"Not so good, I'm afraid. After she broke up with Pastor Wilson, she's had really bad luck with men and for some reason only pervs ask her out now." says Hanna.

"I'm sorry for her. My mom's not found a new guy either. She dated a man from Nashville for a few months last year, but he turned out to be bisexual and that was a bit too much for her to deal with." says Aria.

"What about your dad...?" says Hanna.

"I don't know. He refuse to tell me about his love life." says Aria. "Mom thinks that he's dating one of his students again, but I think that's very unlikely. I don't think he'd fuck up like that twice."

"I don't think he would either, Aria. He's probably learned his lesson." says Hanna.

"I hope so." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Are you and Kate still enemies?" says Aria.

"Yeah, but less so now than before. She'll never be my real friend though. Every time I meet her she call me 'Crappy Hanna' and gives me an evil glare." says Hanna.

"Are you trying to be nice to her?" says Aria.

"I did last year, but after Christmas I decided to stop. I mean, it didn't work. Kate and me can never like each other." says Hanna.

"What happened at Christmas?" says Aria.

"Well...dad invited me to celebrate Christmas with him, Isabel and Kate. I was put on kitchen duty along with Kate and after about 20 minutes, she and I ended up in a wild fight with meat cleavers. Since then I'm no longer welcome in the house, Isabel told me so. Dad wanted her to change her mind about that, but she didn't listen." says Hanna.

"Did you win?" says Aria with a tiny smile.

"Win what?" says Hanna.

"The meat cleaver fight." says Aria.

"Kate had her hair up in a pony tail. I sliced off that pony tail in a single cut." says Hanna.

"Nice goin' there, Han." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"I hope your dad didn't get too mad at you for gettin' in a fight with Kate." says Aria.

"He didn't get very mad at all. Isabel took care of that part. Actually, a few days later, dad showed up here in Rosewood and told me that it was kinda awesome that I sliced off Kate's hair and that he just pretended to not like it in front of Isabel." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Aria.

"In a way I'm actually kinda glad that Isabel put an end to my fight with Kate, cause otherwise I'd probably killed her in pure anger or something." says Hanna.

"And that would have been bad." says Aria in a mature tone.

"Yeah...very bad." says Hanna.

Hanna takes a large sip from her flask.

"Han, are you gonna marry Caleb?" says Aria.

"Yeah, if he wants to." says Hanna.

"I'm sure he does. The man love you so much. You're his adorable sexy Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"Yeah, I am. And for good reasons, what guy wouldn't want a night with this?" says Hanna, moving her left hand over her own body.

"Gay guys would not want it." says Aria.

"Well, that's true, but all other guys would, right?" says Hanna.

"Sure, at least all single guys." says Aria.

"That's what I meant." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria and then takes a sip from her flask.

"Drink more! Get drunk!" says Hanna, being all happy and energetic.

"Slow down, Hanna-Boo. I will not get drunk." says Aria.

"Awww...why not, Aria?" says Hanna.

"Because I'm in control of myself. I don't wanna get drunk tonight, okay?" says Aria.

"Okay. You're adorable anyway." says Hanna.

"Thanks...I think..." says Aria.

"Make me cute!" says Hanna as she take a sip from her flask.

"Slow down with the drinking." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna and put down her flask.

"Wow! You actually listen to me." says Aria, surprised that Hanna took a break from drinking.

"I really don't wanna turn into weird crazy drunk Hanna. I know that you, Em and Spence don't like her." says Hanna.

"That's because she is doing stuff that she might regret when she become normal Hanna again." says Aria.

"Yeah, such as being lesbo-weird on her buddies and things like that." says Hanna.

"Exactly." says Aria.

"I must have been a lesbian in a past life." says Hanna. "That's probably why drunk me is trying my moves on chicks."

"You believe in past life stuff...? Aren't you jewish?" says Aria.

"Not really..." says Hanna. "More like one quarter jewish, maybe..."

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah, I mean, I've never celebrated my freaking bat mitzvah and I don't follow any silly kosher rules." says Hanna.

"No, but Caitlin DeMontero has never done any of that and she calls herself all jewish so it's a matter of what you think makes a person jewish or not." says Aria.

"Okay. Thanks for the awesome advice." says Hanna. "You're such a nice friend. Aria, you're almost as smart as Spencer."

"Thanks, Han." says Aria with a smile.

"I like you, Aria. You're a really nice BFF. So cool." says Hanna.

"You're amazing too." says Aria.

"Awwww! Thanks, Aria!" says Hanna.

"No problems, Han." says Aria.

Aria takes a sip from her flask.

"You get to drink and I don't...?" says Hanna.

"Well, that's because I can control it, unlike you." says Aria.

"Good point." says Hanna. "I should get help for that."

"You could ask Doctor S for help. She helped you to get free from Alison's curse on you so she would probably be able to help you control your drinking as well." says Aria.

"I'll ask her next week." says Hanna.

"I'm sure she'll help you, Han." says Aria.

"She's nice...for being a therapist." says Hanna.

"Doctor Sullivan is on our side." says Aria.

"I know that, Aria. It's just that I'm uncomfortable around doctors." says Hanna.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. The good doctor is not gonna hurt you." says Aria.

"Of course. I still kinda don't like all that therapy stuff. It's weird." says Hanna.

"I'm glad that we don't have to be scared of -A anymore." says Aria.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"You can drink a bit more now if you want to." says Aria.

"Yay!" says Hanna in a very childish tone as she grab her flask and take a sip from it.

"Hanna, what's Caleb doin' tonight?" says Aria.

"Dreaming about me, I think..." says Hanna. "You know, like erotic dreams and all that."

"Too much information." says Aria.

"Sorry." says Hanna.

"It's okay." says Aria.

"Aria, what's Mike up to these days?" says Hanna.

"He's in the army." says Aria.

"I bet Mona miss him a lot." says Hanna.

50 minutes later.

"Oh my fuckin' shit..." mumbles Hanna, being drunk, even though she promised to not be.

"Han, are you okay?" says Aria.

"Sure I am, just a bit drunk, that's all." says Hanna.

"I knew you'd get drunk. Don't worry though, I'm not mad at you." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I should help you home." says Aria.

"Not yet, Aria. Let's cuddle..." says Hanna, now being drunk-lesbo.

Hanna lean onto Aria and starts to kiss Aria's neck.

"Please, Hanna...stop." says Aria in a calm friendly tone.

"Awww! Aria, don't you enjoy this?" says Hanna.

"Not really." says Aria.

"Why not...?" says Hanna.

"Because I am straight and so are you, in case you forgot." says Aria.

"Am I straight...? Yeah, that does sound familiar." says Hanna.

"You need to go home now." says Aria.

"Like I said, not yet. I wanna stay here a bit longer." says Hanna.

"I really think I should help you home." says Aria.

Aria pull out her phone and dial Caleb's number.

"Caleb Rivers speakin'..."

"Hi, Caleb. This is Aria."

"Are things okay?"

"Sure. Hanna's just drunk. Can you come and pick her up?"

"Yeah. See you ladies in 20."

"Okay. See ya."

"Why did you tell Caleb to come and get me?" says Hanna.

"You're drunk and need to get home." says Aria.

"No, that's no fun! Me wanna cuddle you, cutie sweetie Aria-girlie!" whines Hanna in a very childish tone.

"Keep your hands away from me, drunk Hanna-Boo!" says Aria.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" says Hanna, her voice a crazy mix of drunk and seductive.

"Hanna, listen to yourself...you talk like a hooker." says Aria.

"No, why would I do that, Aria?" says Hanna confused.

"Oh man! You're drunk and drunk people never make sense. There's no need for me to try and have a normal conversation with you right now." says Aria.

"Kiss me!" says Hanna with a horny voice.

"No!" says Aria as she step backwards.

Almost 20 minutes later, Caleb show up and saves Aria by taking drunk Hanna with him and that is good.

 **The End.**


End file.
